


Christmas miracle

by klaudos



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, scientists being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaudos/pseuds/klaudos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt annoys Hermann during christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I really like christmas and this ship so here's a thing.

Christmas is always weird in the Shatterdome. Some people don't celebrate it, others aren't interested, and those who do celebrate it are never in the jolly christmas spirit. Honestly, Newt can't blame them.

But this year there hasn't been a kaiju attack in 9 days and damn if he's going to let anyone ruin his christmas. With this case in point, Newt is currently decorating his side of the lab with tinsel and candy canes. Tinsel is cheap and therefore easy to get in the city and he had kept some old ornaments from before so he put those up, too, hanging them from the sparkly garlands of red and green and a bow here and there. And maybe if some of the decorations pass over the line dividing his and Hermann's side then no one needs to know.

Speak of the devil, Hermann trudges into the room mumbling something like "not again."

"I'm sorry, what was that, Herm. I can't hear you over my joy."

"Geiszler, I have incessantly told you not to call me that," Hermann remarks automatically, knowing that Newt won't stop addressing him by the nickname. "And what _are_ you doing?" Hermann takes a seat at his desk, his old swivel chair creaking.

"Giving this place the ol' holiday spirit, of course."

"Well, if you have not noticed, no one is in the mood, but you."

"Then that sucks for them," Newt shrugs and Hermann returns to his equations.

After a couple of hours they both head down to the mess hall chattering about the most recent kaiju attack, a category 3 taken down by the Hansens.

"I think I'm onto something, Herm." Hermann doesn't get the chance to scold Newt about a lack of respect because Newt keeps talking. "And now that I have more kaiju samples, I've got more to work with." His eyes shine strangely with excitement, which Hermann can't help but find endearing.

-

The next day, Newt doesn't play his usual classic rock in the lab. Instead he plays christmas classics which Hermann finds equally annoying, especially because Newt is belting out along with them. After enduring it for a whole 20 minutes, he snaps. "Dr Geiszler if you would be so _kind_ as to not play your music aloud, I would be very grateful," he says, sarcasm glazed over his choice of pleasant words.

"Hermann, you gotta loosen up. Just get into the christmas spirit, dude," Newt tells him and lifts his shoulders up and down repeatedly as if he could shake off the grumpiness that Hermann carries with him.

Hermann _tsk_ s and continues writing across his chalkboard. Newt smirks, grabbing a wreath he hung on the handle of one of his drawers. He tries not to giggle as he sneaks up behind Hermann, who jumps a little as he feels a sudden warm presence behind him and a prickly feeling around his neck.

There's a wreath around his neck.

He rolls his eyes and is about to turn around when Newt whispers, "See? Looking better already" right beside his ear and then he's gone, back at his station humming along to Sleigh Ride. Hermann forgoes the idea of turning to yell at Newt about personal space and common courtesy because he's blushing too hard, so he just scrawls his equations across his chalkboard.

It's not until an hour later, when Newt leaves to retrieve them some coffee, that Hermann notices he hasn't removed the ridiculous ornament from around his neck. He does so, grumbling about kaiju biologists being stupid and cute.

-

Christmas Day finally rolls around and Newt is giddy with excitement. He promised everyone that he wouldn't get them anything - and he doesn't... except for Hermann. Newt gets him a box of christmas themed flavored tea and an ugly sweater that Hermann will probably like because, well, it's _Hermann_. He kind of can't wait to give it to him.

Newt is typing up a report on the new data -which, disappointingly, isn't much- he collected from the new kaiju specimens. He's bummed out by the time he sends the report to Pentecost, but a smile instantly lights his face when Hermann comes into the lab, but it's Christmas so his smile is obviously not just because of Hermann.

Hermann walks to his side of the room greeting Newt with a simple, "Geiszler." To which Newt replies with "Merry Christmas, dude!"

"Ah, yes. Merry Christmas, happy holidays and all that."

Newt crosses the lab and plops down onto the old, worn leather couch they have in the corner of the lab and calls Hermann over as he reaches for Hermann's presents he hid beside the couch.

Hermann hesitates only slightly, patting his pant's pocket, before he takes a seat next to Newt.

"Alright, close your eyes."

"I don't see why that is nece-"

"Come on, man. Just do it."

Hermann sighs and relents, fighting the curious urge to peek at what Newt is doing. He hears Jingle Bell Rock playing in the background, but sort of appreciates it being there so he has something to think about rather than what he is actually thinking about which is Newt and his plump, pink lips and warm eyes and- nope. Think about this overly joyful song, Hermann. Just the song.

"Okay, open 'em."

He does so and Newt's holding up two gifts before him. Hermann quirks an eyebrow and Newt looks a bit nervous as he places the gifts on Hermann's lap expectantly.

There's a box about the size of Hermann's hand wrapped in newspaper and a more flimsy looking present under it, except this one is actually wrapped in christmas paper.

Hermann clears his throat and unwraps the box from its thin exterior.

Newts starts up. "I know you like coffee and all but you drink tea, too, so I figured you might like some that tastes different so I asked around and this lady told me-"

"Thank you," Hermann cuts him off and Newt looks almost thankful and nods.

The next gift is unwrapped just as easily as the first one. Hermann actually blushes when he sees what Newt gave him. A sweater. A soft, green sweater that Hermann rather likes and isn't clothing an intimate thing to give someone? He's probably reading too much into this so instead he gives Newt a small smile then reaches into his pant's pocket and hands him a small, red bag and Hermann thinks he might shrivel up and die of embarrassment because he'd gotten him something even though they agreed they wouldn't buy each other anything, but he'd seen the necklace while in the city a few months back and couldn't help it.

Newt's surprised; he obviously hadn't been expecting anything. He tips the substance out of the bag, into his hand, and almost squeals because Hermann bought him a leather necklace made out of kaiju skin. The two blue tinted leather strings that meet at the tips feel nice and he really wants to put it on.

He looks at Hermann and wants to thank him because seriously this gift is awesome, but instead he gets caught up in the look that Hermann's giving him. It's soft and there's a smile threatening to tug at his lips and Newt has the desire to kiss those lips and this time, unlike all those other times, he decides to act on this notion, leans in, and kisses Hermann square on the mouth. It lasts for about a second.

With a hand on one side of Hermann's face, the other on his waist, Newt pulls back and is so sure he fucked up. Big time. Hermann hadn't kissed him back and he'd gone stiff and no dammit I fucked up, he thinks, panicking.

Newt keeps mentally kicking himself, both he and Hermann frozen for what feels like hours but is actually ten seconds before Hermann's brain reboots and he's pulling Newt towards him and, albeit late, kissing him. They melt into each other and Newt can feel Hermann smiling into the kiss, like, really smiling.

Newt pulls away briefly, exclaiming, "Is that a smile? It's a Christmas miracle."

"Shut up." Hermann keeps smiling as he kisses Newt again.

Newt thinks that this might be the best christmas ever.


End file.
